Russada in Wonderland
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: :Based off of Ciel in Wonderland: Russada got sucked into Wonderland by the White Rabbit, Texas. She then travels through Wonderland by encountering her friends and family in forms unimaginable. Will she make it out alive? Rated T becase of Dodo and the Fungi
1. Prologue

It was another day in Russada's capitol, Trevel, another boring day. Russada sat at her desk, trying to concentrate since the papers she was reading were about the imports with the west.

"No, no, no." said Russada as she crossed-out nonsense that another dumb secretary had entered wrongly. "They misspelled 'Taiwan' again."

She flung the papers up into the air.

"Gah! I hate being a personification sometimes!" she yelled.

Just then, Texas walked into the room.

"Well howdy partner." she said. "I came over to see how you've been doing!"

Russada looked up with weary eyes, "Not again Texas, I know that you're grateful for me, Sicily, Madrid, and Kyniko for saving you, but this isn't the time."

Texas eyed the flung papers, "I see, you had another fit?"

"Oh you're just rubbing it in," Russada spat, clearly not in a good mood. "I'm a country while you're a state! You get lesser work!"

Texas backed away, "Oh well, I see that another one of your secretaries misspelled something. I better go, it's getting late."

Russada then stood up and started to gather the papers just as Texas turned her back and walked away. Just as Texas was halfway to the door, Russada spotted in the corner of her eye that a fluffy white tail had appeared on Texas.

Russada turned her head in Texas's direction and had a shocked look on her face.

"Texas?" she asked.

Texas didn't hear her, when she was at the door, two long white ears appeared on her head.

"Tex Silver?" asked Russada, now completely worried.

She dropped her papers and ran out the door to follow Texas. Texas now had a gold watch in her hand and was starring at it while muttering to herself.

"Ah, Minnesota is at it again…Kansas's chickens attacked the citizens…an elevator crashed in New York…" and she kept going like that with Russada following behind her.

Russada trotted to keep up and was no longer trying to get her friend's attention, instead she started to see that weird signs were appearing in the office building and each looked quite unique.

Texas took a left and Russada soon followed, Russada stepped inside a pitch-black room and starred around wondrously. Suddenly, the ground gave-way and she plummeted into the darkness and through white light.

Stuffed snow leopards that were wearing Russada's usual attire fell with her as she continued to fall through the hole.

* * *

**Based on Ciel in Wonderland, it's Russada in Wonderland.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

She fell through the pitch-black hole until light came and she bounced into a circular room with bookshelves. Russada bounced on top of a great mound of colorful stuffed animals and then bounced into a pink and gold cannon that fired her into a doorway filled with color.

She then fell again and was in a room that was full of that same color and with floating doors. Russada groaned as she got up and tried to open some of the doors.

"TEXAS!" she yelled angrily.

Just ten, Texas came running towards her, but only a foot tall and still with rabbit parts.

"I'm late! I'm late!" she said as she brushed past Russada and into a tiny door.

Russada gazed into where Texas had gone off to, she then fell to her knees and tried to open the tiny door that the Texan had gone through. She cursed when she found it locked.

"So cute!" said a girly voice behind her.

"My Lady!" said another girly voice.

Russada stopped, she recognized the voices.

"ALICE!" an excited Sicily with mouse ears and tail flung herself on top of Russada.

Russada collapsed under the weight of Sicily and brought herself to sit-up, "Sicily?"

"This is Lady Dormouse." said Madrid in a…um…showing outfit. "And I am Dodo."

Sicily kept fussing over Russada and saying, "Cute cute cute!"

She then stopped and peered at Russada with a frown on her face, "Oh Alice, why are you wearing those plain clothes? It's not cute at all!"

"This is my usual outfit." said Russada, unamused. "More importantly, who is Alice?"

Sicily stood up and pointed at Russada with a happy expression, "Now come on now, Alice is Alice. It's you!"

She then proceeded to spin in a circle, "The teacher at the Mouse Academy always said 'Follow the crowd!'" She swished her tail and went to Madrid, "'When in Rome, do what the Romans do!'" She then turned to face Russada and held her hands up like paws, "and 'Don't cast pearls before swine!'"

Russada blinked in confusion, "Uh, putting it all together…this is Rome?"

"What are you talking about!" Sicily put her face in Russada's. "This is obviously Wonderland!"

Russada looked at the floating doors as Sicily continued chatting, "After you change your clothes, we'll have tea first!"

"Wonderland?" Russada asked.

She blinked and then her clothes and the scenery changed. Her clothes were gone and were now replaced with a short blue dress with white frills and a white apron on top of it. She wore black and white stockings with red shoes and blue painted nails. A bow finished-off her new outfit on top of her head.

"What is this?!" she said angrily as she looked at her new outfit and the table laden with cakes and other various sweets.

Sicily clapped her hands in amusement.

Russada felt her seat change and then she noticed that she was actually sitting on Madrid with her head in her…chest area.

"E…eat me…" she said as Russada hopped off of her. "Or so says the cake," Madrid put a small pink cake at Russada's place at the table as she went away from her.

"So cute!" said Sicily as the same cake was laid in front of her.

Russada stared at the cake, "Such a strangely colored cake…Is this actually edible?"

"It has an extremely delicious taste!" said Madrid, at Sicily's side. "P-please eat every last bite!"

"How wonderful! Thanks for the food!" Sicily thanked her twin.

"Wait! Sicily! Be careful-" Russada warned as Sicily picked up the whole cake with her work and stuffed it into her mouth.

"H-hey!" Russada blinked.

Sicily resembled a chipmunk as she chewed happily on the cake.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed. "It's like tasting pasta, pizza, tapas, paella, lemon soda, gelato, and wild boar all at once!"

Russada looked sick, "What kind of taste is that?…"

Sicily giggled. She stopped and had a worried expression on her face.

"What's happened? Are you alright?!" Russada started to worry about her friend as she folded in on herself.

"My Lady…" Madrid tried to comfort Sicily.

"I-I fell, kind-of…weird…" she said slowly.

"Sicily!" Russada exclaimed.

Then, Sicily yelled and caused Russada and Madrid to gasp. Sicily then started to grow and caused the tables to fall on their sides as Madrid stood under her twin and Russada fell to her side.

Russada then looked up at her friend.

"No! What is this?!" said Sicily, scared as she surveyed herself.

"My Lady!" Madrid called.

Sicily crouched down and put her hands to her face, Russada rushed over to her, "Sicily!"

"Now that I've grown so big, I'm not cute at all!" Sicily wept.

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and fell as she started to cry, the tears fell and become gigantic rubber balls. Russada ran into one and bounced back and onto her back.

She sat back up, "Please don't cry, Sicily-"

The gigantic blue ball ran her over.

Sicily continued to cry and a whole mass of gigantic blue rubber balls spread out before the three. Madrid was balancing perfectly on top of one, "E-even if you grow bigger, My Lady is still My Lady! You are as cute as ever!"

"But, but," Sicily started to say, "these feet won't fit into those cute boots that I bought yesterday!"

Russada wasn't one for fashion. She said angrily, "Is that really what you should be worrying about now?!"

Sicily cried harder.

Russada started to look around. "Is there anything…Anything we can use?"

"D…drink me!"

Russada turned around and yelped when she saw that Madrid had a potion tucked into her…chest area.

"W…where did you find that?!" Russada gasped as sweat started to form.

"It's too embarrassing to tell." Madrid blushed with closed eyes.

She then put on a confident face, "If it is to save My Lady, I'll do anything! Because I am My Lady's maid!"

Madrid inched closer to Russada, and to Russada, what Madrid just said sounded weird.

Russada turned away and blushed, "All right." She took the potion from Madrid.

Gigantic blue rubber balls were everywhere by now, Sicily was still crying.

"Sicily!" Russada yelled. "Drink this!" she threw the potion at her friend.

Sicily then smiled brightly and the tears vanished, "Of course, that's right!"

She stood up proudly, "If there's no cake, I can just drink strawberry juice instead."

The balls surrounded her as she stood up and swatted the Drink Me potion as it burst into fireworks.

Russada ran, but then ran into a gigantic blue rubber ball.

* * *

**Sicily and Madrid belong to one of my friends.**

**Please review.**


End file.
